


Как нивелировать разногласия и остаться при этом в живых

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, F/M, Force Ghost(s), Humor, Monsterfucking, Out of Character, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, верни мне мой 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Написано на Хэллоуинский фест в рейло-соо по мотивам заявок:Кайло и Рей исследуют какие-нибудь ситхские катакомбы, которые так и кишат зловещими призраками ситхов. Призраки за прошедшие века смертельно устали от общества друг друга и жаждут развлеченийиКайло попытался провести некий ситхский ритуал по прокачке в Силе, но что-то пошло не так, и он превратился в нех с тентаклями. Спасти его может только только секс с Рей. Секс добровольный, это обязательное условиеПредупреждения: упоротый стеб, ситхи-гопники, неловкий секс, тентакли
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Как нивелировать разногласия и остаться при этом в живых

Как известно Галактика велика и планет в ней много. Среди них есть и такие, которые не нанесены на звездные карты, или нанесены, но не на все. Есть такие, которые скрывают специально, и чтобы узнать о такой планете, а тем паче найти ее, необходимо перерыть горы голокронов, старинных записей и всякого такого.

Ну или получить прямую наводку от своего учителя, который на ней бывал.

Известной ситхской святыней считался Коррибан. Неизвестной — холодная, покрытая ледяной коркой снаружи и бурлящая лавой изнутри планета-бродяга без названия. То, что она не имела постоянной орбиты, крайне затрудняло ее нахождение даже при наличии определенных знаний, так что те, кто до нее добирались, были людьми (или не-людьми) поистине упорными.

И была у этой планеты одна особенность. Она кишела призраками. Те, кто умирал на ней (в основном это были ситхи и им подобные последователи Темной стороны), навсегда оставались там в виде призраков. И за сотни лет компания там подобралась разношерстная.

— …Хороший шлем, парень, очень модный.

— Эх, вспомнились мне мандалорские войны! Как вчера было…

— Какие тебе мандалорские войны, мудила страшный, ты тогда под стол пешком ходил!

— Вот оттуда и смотрел! Ты-то чего пыхтишь, старый хрен? Завидуешь моей молодости?

— Да уж, есть чему позавидовать — был зарублен джедаем-недоучкой во цвете лет. Здесь!

Кайло тяжело вздохнул. Трындеж призраков порой очень мешал.

Когда он сел на темную планету, температура поверхности которой не слишком отличалась от окружающего космоса, ему пришлось долго искать вход в катакомбы. К счастью внутри был воздух, местами — освещение, а чем глубже он спускался, тем теплее становилось, местами — даже чересчур. И с того момента, как Рен ступил в подземелье, его не покидало ощущение пристальной слежки. Что это могут быть призраки, он сообразил не сразу, потому как мысли Кайло занимал поиск артефакта, за которым он сюда явился.

Поначалу призраки не показывались — то чувствовалось холодное дуновение в пещерах, будто кто-то рукой проводил над плечом, то начинали мигать и гаснуть фонари, то падал сверху камень — туда, где ещё секунду назад находилась голова Кайло. Кстати, пару раз шлем действительно его спасал. Вещи ускользали из-под рук, а метки на стенах изничтожались или показывали совершенно не то направление. И, лишь когда Кайло по чистой случайности не улетел в пропасть, один из призраков все же себя проявил — радостным ржачем, эхом раскатившимся по всей пещере.

— Эх! — сказал призрак отсмеявшись. — Я победил. Расщелину Ужаса он прошел.

Кайло не сразу понял, с кем общается призрак. Но через некоторое время он уже не знал куда деться от навязчивых комментариев и разговоров бесплотных ситхов.

— …Раз уж зашла речь о джедаях-недоучках, тут шарится одна, можешь взять реванш, если пожелаешь… Вот, как раз прошла шлюз на среднем уровне, можно ее подловить возле Расщелины, где этот чуть не уе… упал.

— Что? — Кайло вздрогнул. Призраки не обратили на него внимания и он повторил громче:

— О чем вы говорите?

— Да тут на верхних уровнях появилась одна, — с удовольствием поделился один из призраков. — Тощая такая, меч с голубым лучом… А вы знакомы? Мужики, они знакомы! Мужики! Будет махач!..

— Маскулист криффов! — ворвался в обсуждение раздраженный женский голос.

— Ну прости, дорогая, ты же обычно игнорируешь наше общество. Народ, у нас сегодня развлечение!

— Да ну, — возразил ему другой призрак, — Ну порешит он ее… Или она его. Ничего интересного, и один из двух этих дебилов присоединится к нам.

— Согласись, всяко интереснее, чем по сотому разу перетирать, что тебя убил падаван, а вот ты умер от перенапряга на молодой любовнице?..

— Она меня специально перенапрягла!..

Кайло понял, что ничего полезного из перепалки призраков больше не узнает, поэтому решил поторопиться. Если ритуал пройдет правильно, он получит истинную силу Тёмной стороны и покажет мусорщице, чего он на самом деле стоит.

К счастью искомый им артефакт уже был найден. Камера, в которой он хранился на неброском каменном постаменте, была художественно усыпана разнообразными костями. Некоторые скелеты были целы, некоторые — деформированы. На иных сохранились остатки облачения, а сколько проржавевших и полуразвалившихся световых мечей валялось под ногами — не сосчитать!

Подойдя к артефакту и внимательно его осмотрев, Кайло убедился, что это именно то, что он искал. Положив руки на каменный постамент он сосредоточился, стараясь ощутить потоки Силы, прикоснуться к ним…

И он их ощутил. Правда не совсем так, как планировал: все его тело пронзила жуткая боль. Ладони словно приросли к злосчастному постаменту, и Кайло рухнул на колени, чувствуя, что его словно раздирает пополам, что каждая клеточка тела будто плавится в огне. Сколько это продолжалось точно сказать нельзя. В себя Кайло пришел уже на полу, когда боль пошла на спад. Когда же она наконец утихла, Рен медленно сел.

Он чувствовал себя иначе. Словно в мозг теперь поступало больше информации. Будто он обзавелся дополнительными руками или…

— Тебе еще повезло, — авторитетно заметил один из призраков. — Некоторые такое не переживали.

Кайло осмотрел себя: его тело претерпело странную и жуткую трансформацию. Из области солнечного сплетения выросли… щупальца? Какие-то гладкие кожистые отростки, нервно подергивающиеся. Кайло понял, что может шевелить ими, и что по чувствительности они сильно превосходили пальцы. Отростки, одни длинные, другие не очень, разметались по тому, во что превратились его ноги — нечто среднее между хвостом змеи и единственной «ногой» слизняка — так себе приобретение.

«Хотя, чисто теоретически, значит ли это, что я теперь могу взобраться с ее помощью на стену?» — отстраненно подумал Кайло. Он чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно, наверное потому, что еще не мог до конца принять, что с ним случилось.

— Проклятие щадит выборочно… — задумчиво заметил кто-то.

— Проклятие? — переспросил Кайло. — Артефакт проклят?

— Да, — ответил призрак. — А ты думал, что все эти бедняги в зале просто так прилегли тут и умерли? Все мы были такими же глупыми, как ты, и считали, что получим тут великую силу. Ну, ты хотя бы жив, это уже неплохо.

Кайло осмотрел себя — потемневшая на руках кожа, длинные черные плети непроизвольно подергивающихся щупалец, скрывающих его видоизменившееся тело внизу как какая-то странная юбка — и подумал, что мог бы поспорить насчет «неплохо».

— Да ничего страшного, — утешил его убитый падаваном свидетель мандалорских войн. — Процесс обратим, только надо использовать силу Светлой стороны. Видишь, тут как раз и джедайка удачно оказалась…

— Мужики! — оборвал его радостный голос другого призрака. — Сегодня смотрим порно!

— Что? — обомлел Кайло. Первой его мыслью было, что призраки, по своему обыкновению, смеются над ним.

— То, — ответил погибший на любовнице ситх. — Тебе придется совокупиться с ней в этой… э-э… форме. Тебе повезло, кстати, что джедайка молодая девушка, а не какой-нибудь старик…

— А может он наоборот по дедушкам? — резво предположил тот призрак, который начал собирать народ на просмотр. — Ты не забыл ему сказать, что в связь она должна вступить добровольно? Я не против разнузданного изнасилования с расчленением, но у вас, ребята, все должно быть ванильненько и по обоюдному согласию.

В этот момент Кайло понял, что имеет большие шансы остаться в виде монстра с щупальцами до конца своих дней.  
***

Ища планету-бродягу, Рей полагалась на Силу и на подсмотренную в древних книгах на Ач-То информацию о примерном маршруте планемо. Выходило, что еще лет двести — и планемо покинет Галактику совсем, унесется куда-то за ее пределы в неисследованный космос, если ее не притянет какая-нибудь звезда.

В тех же книгах Рей вычитала (пока Скайуокер не видел), что на планете может храниться и артефакт, который может обезвредить Темную Сторону, или даже полностью ее уничтожить. Звучало совершенно фантастично… Но вдруг? И Рей отправилась в долгий путь.  
Планету она обнаружила. А еще обнаружила принадлежащий Первому Ордену транспорт на ее поверхности. Значит она прибыла вовремя и нужно быть осторожнее. С Первого Ордена станется взорвать источник знаний после своего отбытия, чтобы он больше никому не достался.

Как выяснилось уже внизу, план, который приводился в книге Скайуокера, совершенно не соответствовал действительности. Коридоры сворачивали не туда, там, где должны были быть проходы, были тупики, а там, где должны были быть тупики, были залы. Рей старалась запоминать дорогу, не зря же она большую часть жизни пролазила по полузасыпанным песком кораблям, но очень скоро пожалела, что ей нечем отмечать путь.  
Когда она прошла в очередной подземный зал, освещаемый лишь лучом ее фонарика, древняя дверь за ее спиной заскрежетала и поползла вниз. Рей бросилась к ней, надеясь успеть проскользнуть в щель прежде, чем дверь опустится, но не успела — дверь тяжело стукнулась о пол, подняв облачка пыли. Рей ощупала стены, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, хоть отдаленно напоминающее панель управления — все попусту. За этим занятием ее и застал Кайло Рен.

— Зря теряешь время.

Обернувшись на голос, Рей не смогла сдержать позорного вскрика: настолько внезапным и пугающим было открывшееся ей зрелище.

А Кайло в тот самый момент подумал, что вероятность проползать всю жизнь с кучей щупалец стала еще выше.

— Какого криффа?! — было первым, что вырвалось у Рей. А потом она опомнилась и схватилась за оружие.

— И тебе здравствовать, — сумрачно откликнулся Кайло. — Меч убери.

— Ага, уже спешу, — ответила Рей, покрепче перехватывая меч — она прекрасно знала, как легко форсъюзер может обезоружить противника, если сильно захочет.

— Убери, — буркнул Кайло. — Не обижу.

— Не обидит, — раздался еще один голос позади Рей, и девушка резко повернулась, ожидая увидеть кого угодно — какого-нибудь подельника Рена, штурмовика, таинственным образом пробравшегося ей за спину… Но не увидела никого. А слова зазвучали вновь, будто доносились прямо из воздуха перед ней. — Ты ему необиженная нужна.

— Какого криффа? — повторила Рей упавшим голосом. Невидимый собеседник радостно засмеялся.

— В каком-то роде он прав, — мрачно сказал Кайло. — Так что лучше убери меч по-хорошему.

— А если по-плохому? — Рей мигом развернулась к нему. Может выглядеть Рен стал иначе, но сущность его нисколько не поменялась. Как и отношение Рей к нему.

— А если по-плохому, то готовься, что проведешь в этих криффовых катакомбах остаток своей короткой жизни, — отрезал Рен.

— Ну кто ж так с девушками любезничает, — заметил другой голос, но его обладатель также не показывался. — Что за молодежь пошла…

— Ты бы, старый, меньше любезничал тогда, может бы и помер в другом месте! — заметил третий голос.

Рей, растерявшаяся и совершенно не понимающая, что тут происходит, даже опустила меч и повторила:

— Да что здесь такое творится?

— Тебе коротко объяснить или длинно? — с хихиканьем спросил первый голос.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Рен. Рей вздрогнула, не сразу сообразив, что он не к ней обращался.

Ответом Кайло был издевательский хохот.

— Что здесь происходит? — повторила Рей, решив, что успеет сразиться с Кайло Реном позже. Если с ним вообще можно сразиться. Потому что бой с неповоротливым полуосьминогом было стыдно называть сражением, скорее уж избиением заведомо слабого противника.

— Коротко говоря, это, — Рен жестом указал на нижнюю часть своего тела, — результат проклятия.

— Ага, — озадаченно сказала Рей.

— И чтобы его снять мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Вот еще, — Рей зло усмехнулась. — Так тебе и надо!

Незримая хватка, которую она внезапно ощутила на своем горле, подсказала ей, что хоть внешне Рен и выглядел неказистым противником, но навыков обращения с Силой не растерял.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Кайло, пока Рей пыталась вдохнуть.

— Как трогательно, — раздался новый голос из пустоты. — Ты можешь еще ее об стену приложить и добавить «Я очень тебя прошу».

— А не пойти ли тебе подальше со своими советами! — огрызнулся Кайло.

— Я на самом деле хочу вам помочь, — ответил голос. — Поэтому отпусти девушку и дай ей отдышаться. Сношение с трупом не считается за добровольное.

Кайло последовал его словам и отпустил Рей. Рей рухнула на колени, судорожно вдыхая и кашляя, но все еще сжимая в руках меч.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал невидимый собеседник. — А теперь мы перейдем к следующему этапу: переговорам. Рей, убери пожалуйста меч.

— Пошел к хаттам, — просипела Рей.

— Я там уже был, так что будем считать, что твое желание исполнено, — ответил призрак, и тут же в его тоне зазвенел металл:

— Убери меч!

— Если он, — Рей ткнула пальцем в Кайло, — не будет пытаться меня убить.

— Поверь мне, он не будет, — сказал призрак. — Как не будет пытаться искалечить, так ведь, Кайло?

— Да, — буркнул Кайло.

— Чудесно! — провозгласил призрак. — А ты Рей? Ты ведь не будешь пытаться его убить или искалечить?

— Посмотрим, — процедила Рей.

— Рей! Пожалуйста.

— Нет, не буду, — пробурчала Рей.

— Итак… — призрак прочистил горло. — Пора поговорить о ваших проблемах. Потому что просто так, махом, с этой ситуацией не разобраться.  
***

Обсуждение проходило в очень странной обстановке. Рей уселась на теплый камень, расчистив себе немного места — коридоры были завалены всяким хламом, оставшимся от предыдущих искателей знаний — и держа руку на мече. Кайло мрачно ползал туда сюда, скрестив руки на груди и дополнительно обвив себя щупальцами. То ли холодно ему было («Тогда зачем он разделся? — подумала Рей. — Или проклятие еще и одежду ворует?»), то ли тоже нервничал. Периодически из пустоты раздавались наглые комментарии, но оставшийся неизвестным призрак, знавший их имена (кстати, откуда?), взял на себя ведение разговора.

— Начнем с того, что вам необходимо высказаться, — заявил призрак. — Чтобы нивелировать ваши разногласия.

— Чтобы… что? — переспросила Рей.

— Это немного больше, чем просто разногласия, — добавил Кайло.

— Вы двое хотите остаться здесь навсегда? — строго спросил призрак. — Ну так давайте… Время нивелировать.

— Четыре слова: я хочу его убить, — сказала Рей. — И он не против провернуть то же самое со мной.

— М-м-м-м… — протянул призрак. — Да, это немного осложняет задачу. Но все решимо. Неужели в нем нет ничего хорошего?

— Нет, — отрезала Рей.

— Какое это имеет отношение к снятию проклятья? — возмутился Кайло. — Она же не качества мои должна перечислять, а…

— Ноги раздвинуть, — подсказал другой призрак.

— Минуту, — сказал приятный голос их «помощника», и призрак похоже удалился. А спустя секунду с воплем «удалился» и комментатор, и по донесшимся звукам стало ясно, что совсем рядом на другом уровне бытия кого-то бьют.

Все это время Кайло и Рей молча переглядывались. Рей прикидывала, сможет ли она выбраться из залы через другой ход, а Кайло размышлял, что если в этих катакомбах столько хлама, может и какие-нибудь грибы псилоцибиновые найдутся, или, возможно, кто-нибудь из умерших с собой что-нибудь веселящее брал дабы отметить грядущий успех. Потому что без таких подручных средств задача получения добровольного согласия экс-мусорщицы казалась ему невыполнимой.

— Простите, отвлекся, — известил их призрак о своем возвращении. — Вы не пообщались?

— Нет, — сказала Рей мрачно. — С чего вдруг мне хотеть… С чего вдруг это проклятие снимается именно таким способом?

— Это они мне сказали, — ответил Кайло, имея в виду призраков.

— Может они соврали?

— Не соврали, — поспешно сказал призрак. — Поверьте мне.

Повисло молчание. Кайло мрачно и оценивающе поглядывал на Рей. Рей молчала, скрестив руки на груди и перекинув ногу на ногу. Наконец Кайло решился.

— Дашь? — напряженно спросил он.

— Нет, — сказала Рей и отвернулась.

— Тогда ты отсюда не выйдешь, — ответил Кайло.

— Я бы ему поверил, — посоветовал ей призрак. — Правда, с учетом того, что сейчас количество женщин-джедаев в Галактике стремится к нулю, Кайло тоже вряд ли покинет эти гостеприимные катакомбы. И компания тут хорошая подобралась.

Кайло закатил глаза. Рей вздохнула, покосившись на него и сказала:

— Даже если бы я очень хотела помочь, я бы… — она осеклась. — Я просто не смогу!

— Ой, девочка, много ты в этой жизни понимаешь, — послышался женский голос, а у Кайло снова появилось ощущение, что его кто-то очень пристально разглядывает. — Была б я жива, я бы не отказалась поснимать проклятия… И эти щупальца, ты глянь-ка. Жаль я не джедай.

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышала этого, — выдавила Рей.

— Хочешь — погромче повторю? — предложила леди-ситх.

В этот момент вновь послышался голос комментатора, с которым ненадолго удалялся их «помощник»-призрак.

— …Он мне все астральное тело промял, — ныл комментатор. — Он по-моему вообще не из наших… — голос оборвался на полуслове, и вновь послышались звуки призрачной борьбы.

— Ладно, пока эти двое заняты, — послышался новый голос с хрипотцой. — Вы, ребята, можете начинать. Давненько у нас тут не было развлечений. Давай, слизнячок, не жмись, покажи своего одноглазого змея, — послышался довольный смех.

— Эх, девка больно плоская, я пофигуристее люблю, — вслух пожалел кто-то. — Но на безрыбье и мон-каламари — мармал!

Кайло и Рей сначала ощутили, а уже потом увидели, что их окружают призрачные фигуры. Один из призраков дернул Рей за край накидки, и рывок был вполне материальным — ткань затрещала, едва-едва не порвавшись. Кайло почувствовал чье-то ледяное прикосновение к спине, кто-то провел бесплотной рукой прямо по его щупальцам, заставив их поджаться. И ведь ничего не сделаешь — призрака не придушишь и об стену не приложишь. Тупик!

Однако Рей не растерялась. Подхватив с пола железный прут, она с широкого замаха ударила им призрака, который тут же рассеялся. В несколько таких замахов расчистив пространство вокруг от нехорошо настроенных умерших (и чуть не съездив при этом Кайло по лицу), она остановилась, осматриваясь, и приказала:

— В другое помещение.

Когда же они оказались за порогом зала, Рей достала из поясной сумки пузырек с солевыми таблетками, с которыми, по старой привычке, не расставалась. Высыпав горсть на камень и раздавив их другим камнем в мелкую труху, Рей получившейся горстью соли высыпала длинную тонкую линию, перегородившую проход. Из соседнего помещения раздались недовольные вопли призраков — соль оказалась для них непреодолимой преградой.

Кайло наблюдал за действиями девушки слегка опешив, и когда Рей закончила и стало ясно, призраки остались за стеной, выдавил:

— Неплохо. Как ты узнала, что может их удержать?

— Мастер рассказывал мне о братьях-джедаях Винчестерах, — скупо заметила Рей.

— Мне он тоже про них рассказывал, — сказал Кайло. — И мне всегда казалось, что это был сериал по голо-тв…

— Не важно, — оборвала его Рей. — Работает? Работает. Значит от пристального внимания мы на время избавлены, — она обреченно вздохнула и сказала:

— Я согласна. Давай.

— Что «давай»? — не сразу сообразил Кайло.

— То, — свирепо ответила Рей. — Или тебе на пальцах показать? Ясное дело, что просто так мне отсюда не выйти, еще и эти… вуайеристы! Моим согласием ты заручился — действуй. И побыстрее пожалуйста.

И зажмурилась.

Повисло молчание.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил Кайло.

— Никак, — ответила Рей, не открывая глаз. — И не хочу представлять.

— Вот и я никак, — задумчиво сказал Кайло. — Я так даже… и не могу.

— Слушай, давай быстрее уже делай, что тебе надо! — нервно сказала Рей, не открывая глаз.

— Да? — возмутился Кайло. — А мне, по-твоему, легко? Поставь себя на мое место.

— Не-а, — Рей помотала головой. — Так ты будешь что-то делать?

— А ты будешь в этом участвовать?

— А разве я в этом уже не участвую?

Кайло задумчиво хмыкнул. Потом согнул свою единственную ногу и на нее же и уселся.

— Нет, так дело не пойдет, — сказал он.

— Отлично, тогда расходимся, — ответила Рей, открыв глаза и скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Нужно просто придумать с чего начать, — он протянул Рей руку. — Иди сюда.

Рей нахмурилась, но подошла и нерешительно взялась за протянутую руку.

— С чего обычно начинается? — спросил ее Кайло. Рей пожала плечами.

— С того, что два человека нравятся друг другу.

— Но это не про нас.

— Точно.

— Что ещё?

Рей промолчала. Потом сказала неуверенно:

— Объятия.

Кайло взглянул на нее исподлобья:

— Позволишь?

Рей раздраженно тряхнула головой:

— Я уже согласилась.

Кайло притянул ее к себе, и Рей неловко изогнулась, не зная где устроить руки и одновременно стараясь не коснуться щупалец, которые наоборот, обвили ее, притягивая ещё ближе к Кайло. Одно из щупалец скользнуло под край ее туники, и Рей дернулась, как от удара током, почувствовав горячее влажное прикосновение к спине. Кайло же еще раз оценил гиперчувствительность своих новых конечностей, проводя щупальцем там, где бархатистую и мягкую кожу пересекали грубые полосы шрамов. Он руками медленно стащил с Рей накидку, задрал тунику, свободными щупальцами обвивая ее за талию, и, помедлив, прижался губами к ее животу.

Рей ахнула, схватив его за плечи, не зная, оттолкнуть ли его, а щупальца продолжили свой путь под туникой, изучающе прикасаясь к груди девушки. Они обвивали, скользили, мягко ласкали, в то время как Рен опустил руки ей на пояс. Рей снова вздрогнула и, подавшись назад, пробормотала:

— Я сама могу раздеться.

Кайло было немного жаль лишаться завораживающего ощущения тепла и мягкости чужой кожи, он неохотно расплел щупальца, выпуская ее. Рей быстро стащила с себя тунику, расстегнула пояс, который удерживал стянутую накидку, и нерешительно положила руки на пояс бриджей.

Кайло поднялся к ней навстречу, и Рей вздрогнула, торопливо заметив:

— Да раздеваюсь я!.. — и резким движением сдернула с себя бриджи вместе с бельем. Переступила через них, тихо ойкнула, босой ногой наступив на камешек, и снова скрестила руки на груди.

Рен на это ничего не ответил. Приблизившись к Рей, он снова коснулся ее щупальцами, позволив себе на несколько секунд полностью погрузиться в это ощущение; обвил ее руки, разводя их в стороны, и плечи, не давая девушке пошевелиться. Одно из щупалец обернулось вокруг ее шеи, и Рей опасливо воскликнула:

— Эй!

— Я не собираюсь тебя душить, — ответил Кайло. Его щупальце мазнуло Рей по щеке и самым кончиком провело по ее губам.

За те несколько месяцев, что Рей провела вне Джакку, с нее успел сойти загар. Черные щупальца на фоне ее побледневшей кожи смотрелись на удивление красиво. Кайло сжал их чуть туже, чтобы увидеть, как краснеет кожа, и Рей ничего не сказала, лишь тяжело вздохнула. Мысль о том, что она сейчас полностью подчиняется ему, раззадорила Кайло еще больше. Он грубо поцеловал ее, удерживая одним из щупалец за подбородок. И не сдержал возгласа, когда Рей укусила его за губу.

— Не наглей, — прошептала девчонка, и поцеловала его в ответ сама.

Дальше все происходило довольно сумбурно: они целовались, щупальца Кайло обследовали буквально каждый сантиметр тела Рей к их обоюдному удовольствию. Но одними только взаимными оглаживаниями по уговору ограничиться они не могли — да и уже не собирались.

— Что п-прямо на полу? — голос у Рей был хриплый.

— А ты по пути заметила где-нибудь кровать? — хотя у самого Кайло голос был не лучше. Обняв ее всеми… незанятыми конечностями, он осторожно опустил ее на пол и навис над ней, раздвигая ее ноги, прижимаясь к ней… назовем это гектокотилем (ох уж этот курс по биологии Мон-Каламари!).

— Да не зависай ты как глючный дроид, — прошептала Рей, — а действуй уже!

— Если леди просит, — пробормотал Кайло, направляя гектокотиль внутрь нее и постепенно усиливая нажим. Рей втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и вцепилась ему в плечи ногтями, оставляя на них белые следы.

Кайло может быть и остановился бы, но ощущения от гектокотиля были сильнее и ярче, чем обычно, и он продолжил двигаться, постепенно ускоряясь, стараясь не вдвигаться слишком глубоко. Каждое его движение сопровождалось судорожным всхлипом — а иногда и стоном экс-мусорщицы. Скоро Кайло понял, что стонала Рей не от боли — примерно в тот момент, когда она обвила его еще и ногами, подстраиваясь под его ритм. Правда очень скоро ему стало на это наплевать: он бы и на известие об орбитальной бомбардировке откликнулся с некоторым опозданием, самозабвенно втискивая Рей в пол, чувствуя, что вот-вот достигнет разрядки.

И едва это произошло, и Кайло, тяжело выдохнув, притянул Рей к себе, проникая в нее до упора, ощущения словно подменили: боль вновь скрутила тело, но не такая сильная, как в первый раз. Словно все мышцы разом свело, обожгло вены. Но все быстро кончилось, а придя в себя — и с радостью отмечая, что теперь ощущения от собственного тела точно такие же, как и были раньше — Кайло понял, что мелко дрожит. А Рей крепко обнимает его за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
***

Мысленно подводя итоги, Кайло пришел к выводу, что вместо получения невиданной силы и неведомых знаний, у него вышла очень затратная поездка за экзотическим сексом. Со своим врагом. Печаль вызывало еще и то, что из одежды у него остался только скафандр, который он оставил у внешнего шлюза. И сидя на камне и глядя, как Рей одевается, Кайло сказал:

— Не одолжишь мне свою накидку?

Рей искоса посмотрела на него и спросила:

— Стесняешься наших товарищей за стенкой?

— И их тоже, — ответил Кайло.

Рей протянула ему длинный серый отрез ткани, которым она обычно заматывалась поверх одежды, и Кайло как смог намотал его на себя, поблагодарил Рей и пошел в комнату с артефактом, надеясь найти среди останков предшественников подходящую ему обувь.

— Накидку можешь оставить себе, — сказала Рей ему в спину.

У шлюза они встретились снова, уже в скафандрах.

— Как скафандр? — зазвучал в динамике ехидный голос Рей. — Не липнет? Не натирает?

— Еще слово, — ласково сказал Кайло, — и я к криффу расстреляю твое утлое суденышко, когда доберусь до своего корабля.

Хотя, на самом деле, стрелять он не собирался. Все-таки слушать колкости через динамик было намного лучше, чем провести остаток жизни черте где на криффовой планете в окружении призраков только потому, что тело по конфигурации более не влезает в скафандр.

**_Что-то вроде эпилога_ **

_— Ты был мне как брат, Энакин, — укоризненно заметил Оби-Ван. — Я любил тебя!_

_— Слушай, ты меня по три раза на день записываешь в братья. И всегда я об этом узнаю, когда выясняется, что ты передумал, — отмахнулся от него Энакин. — Что опять не так?_

_— Действительно, Энакин, — вступил в разговор Квай-Гон. — Почему ты не сказал детям, что есть менее… сложный способ снять проклятие?_


End file.
